Puppies Like You
by a DUMB girl WITH a COMPUTER
Summary: When you see a battered little boy covered in vomit with half of his face swollen up like a balloon and he's totally unable to move or defend himself, you don't just fucking leave him there. I mean, come on, competition or not, that's a dick move. /SLASH!/


**This is a spur of the moment post, and I might delete it...I have no business posting another story. But I have noticed a severe lack of OC x Gon, and I can't handle it. so, I'm writing my first Yaoi, so here are the warnings.**

**If I do continue this, there will be underage, there will be an 8 year gap. My OC is 20 years old, and I give absolutely no fucks about age gaps. Sooo, haha, yah. If you can't handle it, don't even try it. Leave now, cause I'm going for the hardcore complicated dark fucking romance that I absolutely hate and looove at the same time, because they make me cry. That is going to be difficult because...it's _Gon, _but I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! nothing but my OC and the semi-plot divergence.**

**And unbeta'd bitches! Point out a spelling or grammar mistake and you get a virtual cookie! (::)...or button.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

When you see a battered little boy covered in vomit with half of his face swollen up like a balloon and he's totally unable to move or defend himself, you don't just fucking _leave _him there. I mean, come on, competition or not, that's a dick move.

So I decided to help him out a bit. I already had my plate, so why the hell not?

He wasn't doing too good, "Whoa, kid, you really look like shit right now." I commented as I ducked into the tree burrow opening and crouched down next to him. I inspected the swollen part of his cheek without touching it. I whistled lowly, "Damn, whoever did this fucked you up real bad."

The spiky haired kid gave me a dazed stare, as if unable to focus through the haze of pain. Probably couldn't.

"Yep, probably got a concussion or somethin', you got real lucky. You shouldn't have entered in this exam, s'not a place for pups like you, you're lucky to still even be alive right now." I said as I moved my arms under him to lift him up.

The boy barely twitched as I threw him over my shoulder and carried him over to the lake, "If I was anyone else, I would have just kept your number plates and ran, you know that? _Which_ I found out on the grass by the way. You're lucky I already have my target's plate." I sat the boy down next to the water.

He still seemed pretty out of it, drifting in and out of consciousness. I cupped my hands and filled them with the water from the lake, then began to drizzle it in his mouth. Poor kid was probably dehydrated as hell. The boy's tongue slowly peaked out of his split lips to lick up at the water.

I watched in mild amusement as he reached out weakly for my hand, missing it a few times before finally latching on and bringing it closer to his mouth in search of the water. He licked at my palm when it ran out.

"Ha, this would actually be kinda cute if it wasn't so fucked up." I laughed as I removed my hand from his grasp to scoop up some more water. The lake seemed clean, but I wasn't about to trust that, so I was purifying the handfuls of water with little bursts of transmutation Nen. Didn't want to fill the boy up with parasites or some crazy shit like that.

The boy progressively began to grow more aware of his surroundings as he slurped up water, blinking in confusion. He now stared up at me sleepily, a frown on his lips. I reached into the pouch that rested on my hip and pulled out some purple berries that I had found earlier today, "Here," I said, pushing a berry past his lips, "I'm pretty sure that these won't kill you… then again, I'm not absolutely _certain _that they won't...but, hey, what can ya' do?" I shrugged and continued to plop berries into his mouth one by one, watching him as he struggled to chew, but eagerly opened his mouth when another was offered.

Guess he's too hungry to care. Reminds me of a baby bird.

When the berries were finished, I carried him back to the cave and propped him up against the tree burrow wall. The place still smelled like stomach acid, but I'd slept in worse places before, so the stench of throw up wasn't the _worst _possible thing to have to endure. This was the nearest place to take cover, and I wasn't about to carry a dead weight kid through the forest at night, with multiple people out looking for blood.

"Alright kid, see you in the morning, if you try to stab me in my sleep, I'll cut your dick off. G'night." I took off my red leather jacket, folded it into a pillow, and then went my ass to sleep.

Good deed for the day done.

.

.

TBC

**Yeah, I know, you have no idea what my OC looks like, besides the cover image. You think that's a mistake? Hell no, it's not a mistake. You don't know his name either, and the reason why is that I hate reading the awkward forced details about characters that are shoe horned in. You know what I fucking mean, the descriptive paragraph that gives you the characters whole appearance while trying to describe their characters beauty without making them sound totally conceited or perfect, but secretly _really _****want a pretty OC.**

**Fuck that, I'm doing things my own pace.**


End file.
